A Fleeting Peace
by Balthbunansa
Summary: Post-OoT Ganondorf has returned after a short period of time and plans another takeover. With Zelda taken, Link is forced to take on another quest to save her. M for Violence and Character Death Zelda x Link
1. Evil Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters.**

* * *

The time between the defeat of Ganondorf and his return to power had been short. Worse was the fact that the three races refused to join together to fight the army brought up by Ganondorf. That left the Hylians to face this horrid force; it also meant the hero of time would have to reawaken, which had already happened.

The lands that were once sunny fell to the elements of the weather. Much of Hyrule feel under rain and snow. While others began to wither and die. Many Hylians believed this was the work of Ganondorf, but Zelda believed something else.

Blood covered the once white marble of Hyrule castle and its market. Much of it was peasant blood. Ganondorf had deemed anyone not wishing to turn and fight for him, to be slaughtered like animals. The last safe places for the citizens of Hyrule were its castle and Lon Lon ranch. Both had troops stationed in case of attack. Hyrule Castle was the more likely target for attack since the market had already been invaded.

Princess Zelda would not flee however, she kept herself in Hyrule Castle, a move many peasants deemed brave and honorable. Those in the court of royals however were not amused, and tried to talk her into fleeing. Since they had not been able to convince her they fled for their own lives leaving only the princess and her most trusted guards.

The hero of time was on his way to Hyrule castle to get the princess to the safety of Death Mountain. Link, Darunia's son had already allowed this to be a safe haven for Zelda should they reach the base of the mountain. Thankfully this was possible due to the Gorons seeing the hero of time as their brother.

Link would be forced to fight through the creatures of evil, to reach the royal. When he reached the castle, his tunic was stained crimson in the blood of those that had fallen to the blade of evil's bane. Some had been washed away by the rain that was falling, however much of it clung to his tunic. Continuing on to the princess' quarters, the hero did not even bother cleaning even a little of the blood from his muscular frame.

There were many refugees inside the castle walls when the hero entered. Many were in horror as they saw the hero covered in blood. They feared he'd been wounded fighting for his kingdom and that hope had been lost as he rushed through the halls.

Pushing in the doors to her residence, the hero quickly bowed before speaking. "Princess Zelda, I must take you now, otherwise the castle will be overrun and you will be taken by Ganondorf once more." His words rushed, knowing the castle would be taken soon.

* * *

**Author Notes: Well I hoped you enjoyed. More chapters soon to follow**


	2. A Harsh Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters used in this fanfic.**

* * *

The princess Zelda glared at the hero of time after what he'd said. "I cannot leave!" She . It wasn't the Link's fault that the hylians saw her as brave for not fleeing. In all reality, Link believed that she was the key to victory and a betrayal of trust would be held to a lower standard than escape from the current evil. "We cannot let two pieces of the triforce fall into evil hands once more!" The blonde barked toward the princess. Obviously the princess was taken aback by the hero's tone as she quickly changed her mind. "Yes lets go Link. We can get out through the tunnels below the castle to reach the temple."

Grabbing her hand, Link pushed the doors open before Zelda began leading him towards the tunnels. Upon reaching the tunnels Zelda shrieked as she saw rats had infested the entrance to the tunnels. Stepping out after Link instructed her to, Link shot a fire arrow into the infestation. After clearing out the remains of rats, the pair began their journey into the vast tunnel system.

Crawling through the tunnels was not a fun excursion. Since they had no lantern, Link would occasionally have to fire a fire arrow just to see the area in front of them. Although the journey was not long, it seemed to be for the two blondes. Eventually Link lifted a tile and found himself in the Temple of Time. Grabbing Zelda's hand, he pulled her up and onto the tile. He was surprised when he saw Sheik.

Sheik brushing herself off nodded to Link as the made their way out of the Temple. It was still pouring when they exited the temple, this didn't surprise Link however. Evil was at work in Hyrule, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Walking with Sheik the saw their exit from the marketplace. Something was wrong however there had been moblins and redeads had filled the market when the hero had passed through not an hour ago.

His steps were cautious, his heartbeat quickening while his breath grew shallow. They made it to Hyrule Field before hearing the sound of a horse whining. Link and Sheik froze as they both had a sick feeling in their guts. Spinning on his boots, Link stood in the face of the King of Evil once more. Ganondorf had a sick, twisted smirk on his lips as he dismounted his black steed.

Drawing the Master Sword, Link made sure to stand in front of Sheik as he prepared to do battle with Ganondorf once more. Next came the laugh from Ganondorf that would bring most to their knees in fear. It sent chills down the spine of the hero, yet he stood his ground. Ganondorf drew his blade knowing the hero would not stop him this time.

Link lunged at the King of Evil only to be thrown back by one swing of sword Ganondorf wielded. Standing, the Hero of Time breathed in and remembered what the sages had told him. Taking his bow, he fired a single light arrow. This was also repelled with a swing of the sword. Link stood in shock as he hand no idea how to defeat Ganondorf now.

Ganondorf just smirked once more, knowing it was his turn to do damage. Rushing the hero, he lifted his sword to slice down into the flesh of the blonde. All Link was able to do was put his sword up and hear the clank of metal as Ganondorf's sword bit into the metal of the Master Sword. A swift punch to the kidneys of the young man was what followed as the hero fell to his knees. Sheik stepped in front of Link as Ganondorf prepared for a final blow. Ganondorf was angered by this act, and threw her out of the way. Hitting a rock protruding from the ground, Sheik fell to the ground unconscious. This also angered the evil king; he had planned on killing the hero in front of the princess.

While Ganondorf's back was to Link, the hero slowly stood and rushed Ganondorf. The dark king sensed this turning swiftly and grabbing the Master Sword before it impaled him. A sinister grin curved on his lips as he crushed the blade of evils bane in his hand. One of the chilling laughs followed as Ganondorf ripped the blade from Link's hand and threw it into the moat. "You will not kill me again kid." He said in his deep tone. Cerulean optics met orange before Link spit blood onto the king's black garb. "I will find a way." Link responded in defiance.

A dark dagger was thrusted into the hero's side when this was said. Link's eyes widened as he felt blood rushing from his muscular frame. "Just die!" Ganondorf growled before he tossed Link into the castle wall. Link groaned loudly before plunging into the chilly water of the moat.

* * *

**Author Notes: I hoped you enjoyed. Updates should be coming soon.**


	3. A Fiery Redhead

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own or claim to own any of the characters used.**

* * *

Sinking into the icy water, Link gasped for a breath but instead choked on water. Meanwhile Ganondorf watched from the surface for a moment before turning and walking to the incapacitated princess of destiny. Picking her up in one hand, he walked to his patient black steed and slung the princess of the back of the horse. Looking over his shoulder once more Ganondorf smirked, believing the young man would soon meet his fate in the moat.

Lifting his hand triumphantly, the army standing on the plain began to retreat towards the Gerudo desert. Ganondorf smirked as a shadow materialized at his side. "Go to Kokiri Village and destroy it and all of its inhabitants." The shadow of the hero just nodded. The shadow smirked before running in the direction of Kokiri Village while Ganondorf and his minions began their journey back to the desert.

Meanwhile on at Lon Lon Ranch, Malon, Talon and Impa were doing all they could to care for the wounded that had made it to the ranch. That was when Malon heard the Hero's steed whining in the stables. Malon simply looked at her father who nodded at her before she rushed toward the stables.

Epona seemed crazed and was trying to free herself from the stables. Malon grabbing a carrot put it to Epona's mouth but the filly refused to eat. Malon then tried to calm the steed by stroking her fine coat. This did calm the spooked horse, but only slightly. The redhead sighed; she would take Epona from her stall and out onto the track for a ride.

After exiting the stables, the horse went berserk once more. Malon's eyes widened as Epona made her way toward Hyrule field. "No not there." She whispered into the ear of the lovely horse. Epona however was convinced to go out onto the field, especially once mounted by the horse trainer. She began to trot toward the exit much to the chagrin of Malon.

"Open the gate!" Malon shouted to Ingo whom cocked a brow but did as he was told. The gate was closed it immediately after she had left. Epona began galloping the moment the gate was closed. The redhead was amazed to see the plain empty, yet the filly galloped like they were about to be taken.

The gallop abruptly stopped by the side moat right outside of the castle walls. Dismounting, the confused female looked around for a few moments before seeing blood coating the surface of the water. Walking closer, she saw what she'd feared. "Link!" She screamed before diving into the water. She grabbed him but couldn't lift him from the bottom of the moat. Letting herself surface, she pulled herself up onto the grass before running to Epona and searching for the rope Link always had with her.

Tugging the rope from the side pouch, Malon dove into the water and tied the rope around the waist of the young man. She wasn't going to let him die. Surfacing again, the redhead tied the other to the saddle and slapped the horse on the rear. Slowly, Epona walked forward pulling the blonde hero from cold water. After a few moments, Link was lying on the grass. When Malon noticed this she rushed to his side. "Link are you alright?!?" She questioned as she sat next to him.

When Link did not answer her, Malon began to cry. As she was crying against his stomach, Malon pounded against his chest in an effort to revive him. Link after a getting hit on the chest a few times began to cough up water. Opening his eyes, the young man looked at the female whom had saved him with a weak smile. That smile turned to a frown as he tried to stand. Failing miserably, the blonde fell to his knees as Malon cried tears of joy.

Standing, the female grabbed his arm as she tried to help him up. After a few tries, the two were standing and walking toward the filly the hero loved. Again the hero smiled weakly as she helped him onto the hero's horse. The female mounted next and wrapped the hero's arms around her waist. Link laid forward against her as Epona began making the mad dash back to Lon Lon Ranch.

"Open the gate." The female screamed as Epona had bolted to Lon Lon in what seemed like record pace. Ingo gladly obliged and opened the gate quickly. Link moaned as Impa and Talon carried the young man to a bed. They quickly began to patch the hero up. The stab wound was the first thing to be stitched up as the blonde rolled in pain. He also had a mild case of hypothermia.

That evening everyone feared for Link's health as he went through the worst of the hypothermia. Lots of warm Lon Lon milk did help the hero however. When morning came around, the hero was walking around on his feet. "Get in bed!" Impa could be heard yelling in a motherly tone much of the morning as the hero tried to regain his stamina.

By the time the time the sun was overhead, Link felt like he was back to full strength. Grabbing Biggorons sword from the hayloft, the hero of time began to swing the sword around while being glared at by Talon and Impa. The hero ignored their glares as he focused on training. It was obvious they would not get the stubborn young man back into bed. They just looked at each other and nodded before leaving the blonde to his duty.

Link was on a mission, and his first stop would be the moat to retrieve the blade of evils bane from its watery grave.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as i am writing it. Updates soon.**


	4. Brotherhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Link quickly began to gather his gear after he had finished training. Walking to Epona, the young hero put his equipment bag behind the saddle. While tying his equipment bag down Link was approached by Malon. She knew he had to go and would not try to persuade him stay with them. "Be safe Link…" She said as she hugged him. The hero of time smiled warmly as nodded to her comment. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms for a few moments. Releasing the female, Link mounted his steed and began to ride towards the exit. Malon just stood there as she watched her dear friend preparing to leave. As Ingo opened the gate, Link looked back at Malon, a confident smirk on his lips.

Riding out onto the vast plain, Link stopped to make sure he wasn't heading into an ambush. Epona began trotting across the plain when Link knew there was no threat. Link did not push the filly to run for this reason. Eventually they were at the side of the moat. The hero of time dismounted the horse and walked to the edge of the moat. His cerulean optics began gazing through the liquid for what he desired.

A few moments passed before the sun pierced the clouds as Link continued his search. A faint glint caught the gaze of the young man as he found what he was searching for. Hopping into the water, Link dove and grabbed the hilt of the blade in his hand before surfacing. Tossing the blade onto the wet grass the hero pulled himself up onto flat land.

Picking up the blade, the hero noted that the steel had been mangled. Closing his eyes he sighed remembering that Ganondorf had crushed it in his hand. He would not be able to sheath the blade and he would have to get it repaired.

That was when he remembered Biggoron. He needed to get up Death Mountain quickly. Gripping the hilt of the Master Sword the young adult began to run. His heart was racing as he made the turn up the staircase and walking into a different Kakariko Village. The village was coated in white.

Putting his hand into the white substance, Link realized it was cold. It was snow not ash, as the hero had feared. Link continued to run; the sound of crunching could be heard as the snow was crushed beneath the hero's boots. Walking up the staircases, the young man opened the gate quickly as he started his journey up the snow-covered mountain.

How had it gotten so cold that snow was sticking to the ground? Link wondered as his jog continued. It took longer than he wished but he eventually came to the welcome mats of Goron City.

Walking into the city, Link quickly noted that all of the gorons where shivering. It was actually colder! The breathe of the young man quickly becoming visible as he continued walking towards the master craftsman. Biggoron was still lying by his furnace. Link offered the Master Sword, which the crafter took and looked at. "I cannot fix it. But you can brother." He muttered before handing the blade back to the hero. Link nodded and walked to the furnace. Putting as much of the blade as needed into the heat; Link watched as the steel began to heat and grow orange. That was when Link thought of something. Grabbing some light arrows from his quiver the hero tossed them into the furnace.

A blinding light shot from the furnace as the heated sword began to glow a pale yellow. Link grinned pulling the blade from the heat source. Placing it on the worktable, Link began to pound on it with a hammer. The heated blade hissed as the metal began to move back to its desired position. Putting it back into the heat source Link continued to do this until the blade of evils bane looked like it had when the hero had pulled it from the pedestal of time. Slowly he dipped it into lukewarm water before dipping it into chilled water.

A smirk formed on his lips as he looked at what he'd done. The blade had a pale yellow glow to it and had been restored perfectly. Reaching back, he placed the sword into the royal scabbard as he nodded in thanks to Biggoron.

Link still had to say hello to his old friends however. Walking down the twisting staircases Link eventually came to the royal mat. Taking the Ocarina of Time from his side he played Zelda's Lullaby once more as the door to the Goron royals opened. Darunia was the first to greet the hero with a bear hug. The hero chuckled as the elder Goron spoke. "Link! I didn't think you would be coming." Link just nodded as he was released. "Where is Zelda?" He questioned as the hero sighed and stared at the ground. "I see. Ganondorf has her…" He muttered before continuing. " Well in that case, I want you to take this." The older goron walked to the wall and pulled out an ancient weapon from it handing it to Link. "Take it, you will likely need it Brother." The hero nodded as he smiled warmly as he took the gift from Darunia. The elder goron nodded and patted his blood brother on the shoulder. "Go and save the princess." Link just smirked before nodding as he patted his brother and hugging the younger goron.

After releasing Link, the hero of time began is journey back to the surface. A few minutes passed before the sound of crunching snow could be heard again. After a few moments passed the hero smelled something in the air. It smelled as if something was burning. Sniffing once more he knew that something was. Link noted that the wind was coming from the south. Looking south, the hero's eyes widened in shock. Kokiri Forest was on fire!

Link began running; knowing he needed to stop whatever was causing his childhood home to burn. An hour had passed before the young man was mounting Epona. Slapping the horse hard on its rear, the horse began to run at record pace. The distance was covered quickly but came to a sudden halt when Link saw a large stone guarding the way to Kokiri Forest.

Dismounting his fine steed, Link walked to his saddlebags and grabbed his golden gauntlets and put them on. Walking to the stone, Link prepared to lift it. Grabbing it at the base, he began to lift it when a loud groan escaped his lips and he was forced to set it down again. It was too heavy! Sighing he remembered the gift he'd been given by his brother. Grabbing the end of the weapon he began to swing it. A loud whoosh could be heard as the device spun in the air. When the object had enough momentum it crashed into the giant stone. Parts of the stone slab broke away before as Link began to spin the ball and chain and release it into the wall again. After a few blows, the stone barricade crumbled upon itself.

The hero grinned as rubble came close to covering his boots. Walking over the rubble he walked through the hollow entrance trunk to Kokiri Forest. Walking over the wooden bridge and through the other hollow trunk, the hero stood in shock as he saw his shadow with Saria at his side. The male and female each looked up at him with glowing crimson eyes.

Unsheathing the master sword, the hero glared at his reflection as he prepared to duel his dark side once more.

* * *

**Author Notes: This fanfic has shown quite a bit of interest from readers so I will try to continue updating on a regular basis.**


	5. The Doppelgänger of Link

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters involved.**

* * *

Link twirled his blade as he glared at his enemy with feral blue eyes. He was confident that he would best his mirror image once more. Dark Link was also confident, he hoped that the hero would fall to his blade and that he would be rewarded for doing so. The fires surrounded the arena as if it were a spectator.

Link felt as if his heart were beating out of his chest as the dual was about to start. The arena for this duel was loud as if it was filled with drums. The drumbeat was so loud when the hero began to make his move. Running straight at the reflection, his actions were mirrored exactly as the shadow ran forward as well.

A loud clang echoed through the forest as their blades connected. The drum beat getting louder as steel connected with steel. As their blades continued to connect it was as if they were fencing. One would back off while the other would move forward. Then the opposite would happen. The sound of the drum beat continuing to grow with every strike.

Link was the first to deliver a hit as he slashed viciously at the shadow. The Master Sword connecting with the chest of the shadow. The drums ringing in the ears of the hero lowered slightly when delivering the blow. The mirror image of the hero backed away before rushing the hero and connected with a blow of his own. The hero of time groaning slightly as he felt the blade slice into his sword arm.

As the blonde had backed off, Dark Link continued his offensive. He lunged at the young man with his sword only to have it parried by the Master Sword. This had left the shadow in a bad position as the fist of the hero of time connected with the jaw of Dark Link. Backing off the doppelgänger of Link raised a hand and a possessed Saria began firing arrows at her childhood friend

Link was taken aback and began to parry arrows only to be rushed again by his reflection. The clashing of swords once again filling the arena as burning branches began to fall. Doing a back flip, Link avoided being crushed by one of these massive branches. Dark Link used this to his advantage, as he was able to stab the hero in the side. Groaning loudly the protector of Hyrule fell onto his back.

The doppelgänger of Link grinned evilly as he continued to swing his sword at the young hero. Link was still able to block this offensive with his shield as he kicked the shadow in the stomach. Falling back the reflection growled while the hero got to his feet. Spitting some blood, the hero of time ran towards his dark half and began his own offensive.

Swinging wildly, the hero began to hear the drums again. This was after a blow connected to the ribs his reflection. The shadow just grinned despite having black blood coming from his mouth. Their waltz continued as they avoided blows with the occasional meeting of blades.

Saria meanwhile continued to fire arrows at the hero when one connected with the thigh of the hero. Groaning in pain, the protector of Hyrule continued to dual his mirror image. The shadow connecting with another blow when his dark sword sliced into the cheek of the blonde. Wincing in pain the hero crossed blades with the shadow. Feral blue eyes meeting crimson as Link received a fist to the stomach. Coughing for a breath the hero backed away.

Twirling the blade of evil's bane in his left hand, the hero of time smirked confidently as he called his mirror image to him with a pair of fingers. This angered his shadow whom rushed at the blonde only to have his blade met fiercely by the blade of evil's bane. The hero growled as their bladed parted, only to meet a moment later as Link again went on the offensive. Swinging furiously the hero felt his blade slice into the flesh of his reflection again. Screaming in pain the shadow glared and backed off.

The breathing of the hero was shallow as their fight continued. His forest green tunic crimson in places his evil half had cut. His hylian shield was also no longer of use as it had been damaged beyond repair. Still the brave hero was determined to dispatch his foe to the underworld.

Throwing the shield to the ground the hero once again ran straight towards his foe only to be met by a slice to his stomach. Sucking in a breath, Link stared down the opponent his feral eyes not showing the strain his body did as he fell to a knee.

Standing up, the young hero put aside the pain his body had received. Blood coated his cheek as he spit out more blood. Putting a potion to his lips, he drank before throwing the glass bottle to the side. The drums still pounding in his head as he felt himself slowly healing.

He just smirked rushing his foe and his blade slicing into the abdomen of his mirror image. The shadow screamed in pain as he backed away. Their waltz had already gone on for close to an hour now as the fire continued to be a spectator.

Blades clashed once more before Link delivered the first major blow. His stroke was swift as he took off the right arm of the doppelgänger of the hero. Black blood began to gush from the fresh cut as the arm fell to the ground. The drums slowly began to get quieter when the arm hit the ground. Link grinned as the shadow looked at the stub in shock of what had just transpired.

The shadow growled as rushed the hero again. The waltz was nearing its end as Link was driving his evil side back. Their blades connected once more as Link pushed hard against his shadow. Kicking his reflection back, the Master Sword began to glow brighter as Link cut the blade of his shadow in half.

All the young man needed now were two strokes of the sword. The first took off the hand of the shadow. The second slicing the head of the shadow clean from the body. The drums completely stopped as the Master Sword decapitated the reflection of the hero. Each limb crashing to the ground as the lifeless body fell to its knees before hitting the grass. Black blood beginning to ooze from the corpse onto the grass.

Saria also fell to her knees, which prompted the blonde hero to rush to her side. Picking up the weak form, Link stared into the emerald eyes as they opened. "Link???" She questioned as she slowly sat up. He smiled warmly and nodded as he hugged her tightly in his arms. After a few moments he released her.

Helping the young sage to her feet, Link assessed the situation. The forest was ablaze and there was no way to escape. Link looked at his childhood friend with a frown as he walked to the center of the forest and searched for some way out.

That was then he was taken. The hero of time saw an excessively bright white light before he found himself in the Temple of Time. Looking around shocked, Link did not see his childhood friend or the Kokiri. He shut his eyes tightly hoping he had not failed his friends.

"Open your eyes Hero of Time." A feminine voice whispered into Link's ear. Opening his eyes, the hero saw three females. One dressed in a jade gown, one in scarlet and the last in azure. They were very beautiful and each was smiling at the young lad.

"Oh hero… Do not fret… You are not dead nor are your friends." Muttered Farore. The other two goddesses nodded in agreement of what their fellow goddess had said. "We wish to give you a device that will save the Kokiri." The hero blinked as he felt something of weight in his hands. "Go and save your friends o hero." They whispered before he felt the intense heat of the fire once more.

Opening his eyes, the young man saw the gift of the goddesses in his hand. Lifting it above his head he slammed it to the ground. The shockwaves sent from the device began to put out the fire. Slamming the thunder hammer to the ground again, the intense fire died as the shockwaves spread throughout the forest.

Link closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that the forest was safe. He did have a knot in his gut however. It pained him that he had not bested his shadow quicker. Had he lost his killer instinct? He wondered as he replayed the dual in his head again. He had fought very well; his mirror image had also fought well.

While it was a scar to his confidence and mentally, Link would have get over it quickly. He still had to rescue Princess Zelda and defeat the king of evil.

* * *

**Author Notes: Well another chapter is done. I know it is rather violent. I just want to remind you that the next few will be as well.**


	6. March into the Gerudo Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters used.**

With his tunic stained crimson the hero decided it was time to change into one of his other tunics. Walking into the charred remains of his tree house the hero pulled his goron tunic from his equipment bag and quickly put it on. Exiting the tree house, the hero began walking towards the exit of the forest.

Link sighed as he looked to the barricade blocking the way to Hyrule field. Walking over to it Link began to pull the charred branches away. Saria and the rest of the Kokiri began to help as well. Link smiled at his childhood friends as they helped to clear the barrier away quickly.

The hero of time smiled warmly to the children of the forest before turning and walking toward Hyrule field. "Link were are coming with you!" The Kokiri said as one voice. This statement shocked the blonde as he shook his head. "Ganondorf has destroyed the forest!" Saria stated as she stood in front of the other forest children. Sighing the young man nodded and walked out of the forest and onto Hyrule field.

As each of the Kokiri walked out onto the plain, they did not turn into stalfos but aged. Facing the Kokiri adults, Link grinned. Many of them were around eighteen years old including the forest sage. The hero of time smiled warmly as each of them realized that they had aged. Each of them smiled back as Saria hugged her childhood friend tightly. "Thank you…" She whispered into his ear.

The Kokiri adults were ready for the impending battle. Each of them checking their bowstring to make sure it was taut. Their eyes also showed the willingness to defend Hyrule with the hero. Spinning on his boot, the hero followed by the Kokiri began their march out onto the Hylian plain.

While making the turn onto the vast field he hero stopped. Surrounding the entrance to the Kokiri forest was an army. The army consisted of humans, gorons, gerudos, and zoras. Leading the humans were Impa, Talon, the guild of carpenters and the running man. Many of the humans carried shields and swords. The rock eaters were lead by Darunia. All of the goron warriors carried massive battleaxes. Leading the gerudo was the beautiful Nabooru. Their weapons included deadly halberds. Last were the zoras. Leading them were King Zora and the hero's fiancée Princess Ruto. The zoras wielded spears and mage staves.

Each leader walked toward the hero with a smirk on their lips. None spoke until Darunia broke the silence. "We wish fight with you brother." Darunia muttered. Link however was still in shock seeing all of his friends gathered together. Ruto was the next to speak. "We know of your courage Link, we know you saved the Kokiri from death." Nabooru cut in and received a harsh glare from the zora princess.. "So we come to you with humble hearts and wish to fight by your side." Impa walked forward and put a hand on the hero's shoulder. "You are our hero Link. Lead us to victory over this evil."

The hero of Hyrule smiled warmly before nodding. Link appreciated the support he was receiving from his comrades. It was time for Hyrule to march as one and show the king of evil that Hyrule did not fear him.

While the journey to the gerudo desert was not long, the enemies of Hyrule had blocked the desert off with large boulders. Bombs did not work which forced the hero to use his ball and chain. This made the task much easier. While the boulders did not take long for the massive army to get through the bridge being out did. Rushing to the front lines, the guild of carpenters began to work.

While the carpenters worked on the bridge, the rest of the army rested. Once in awhile, the hero of time would pass through the camp and check on the progress. As evening came so did a changing of the guard. Link was told by the running man to rest. The blonde nodded and went to get some sleep.

Night turned to day as the hero woke from his slumber. Stretching for a bit, Link walked to the king of the zora to check on the progress. "Did you sleep well?" King Zora asked as he turned to see the protector of Hyrule walk up next to him. Nodding, the hero looked at him with his cerulean optics. "The bridge is done." The zora king said as he met Link's gaze. The blonde smirked as he looked at the completed bridge. "I'll go wake the others." King Zora muttered before leaving Link on his own. Walking to the bridge, Link noted that it had been finished in the early morning hours. Hopefully the guild had been thanked, the young man thought.

Turning to face his army, the hero smiled once more as Nabooru came up to him. "You know Ganondorf will have archers throughout the fortress right?" She questioned. Link looked at the spirit sage and nodded. He had his bow ready, and would make sure there were no casualties before the fight even began. "Good." She said before leaving the hero to join the other leaders.

By midday the army of Hyrule was awake and prepared for war. Slowly their march to the spirit temple began as Link started to walk. The leaders of the various groups were right behind the young lad as they made the turn into the gerudo fortress.

A single arrow was fired at the hero of time as he turned into the fortress. The arrow landed in the sand next to his leg. Staring at the arrow for a moment, Link grabbed his bow. Cerulean eyes began to scan for shooter before spotting her. Taking an arrow from his quiver, Link set it on the bowstring before pulling the bowstring back. The hero glared at his enemy before releasing the bowstring. The arrow sailing through the air struck its target right where the hero aimed. A feminine scream filled the valley as the gerudo female fell from her perch and came crashing to the ground.

The army of various races waited as the hero told them to with a hand gesture. Running into the fortress, a series of arrows followed the path the hero ran. Ducking behind a stucco wall, the young man looked for his targets. When he found one, the hero did the same as he had to the other archer. Then finding another he shot an arrow into the jugular vein of the archer. Like the others she fell from her perch and a loud thud could be heard when she hit the ground.

Not spotting any other archers, Link walked out into the open. As he did so an arrow sailed through the air piercing the blonde in the shoulder. Looking in the direction the arrow had come from, the angered hero fired a barrage of arrows. Each connected with its target as the last archer fell from her perch and came tumbling down the fortress walls. Putting his hand on the arrow, Link yanked it out. His face contorted in pain as he pulled it out.

Pain was not an issue however he still had to defeat the king of evil and free Zelda. Walking to his generals, Link gave the command to move forward. Continuing on, Link made sure to keep a watchful eye for any form of ambush. He did expect one in the haunted wastelands however. That would likely be the first wave of Ganondorf's attack.

Passing through the gerudo fortress was painless besides the arrow that Link took to his shoulder. Luckily he was wearing his goron tunic, which allowed his blood not to be visible. The gate to the desert wasteland was open allowing the army to pass through quickly.

The wind was also not blowing which allowed easier travel towards the spirit temple. Link made sure to note the poles with flags. The poles were what allowed safe passage. He made sure to walk slowly so that the army would notice what he was doing.

Slowly the army got through the dangerous part of the desert before coming to the ghastly ruins in the center of the desert. On its walls were the rotting corpses of humans that had allied with the tyrant. Link closed his eyes and stopped. He would not let his troops see this horror. Unsheathing the master sword, the hero began to cut down the remains and place them inside the ruins. They would be avenged, the hero thought before leaving.

Taking the lens of truth, the blonde began to follow the ghost of the ruins as everyone continued to follow. The hero's eyes widened as he saw the first of his enemies rushing him. Drawing the blade of evil's bane, Link began to rush the wave of stalfos.

When the generals saw their hero rushing the enemy that made sure to spread out the troops. The human and gerudo portion of the army took the left flank. The zora and gorons took the right flank. The Kokiri stayed back and were given instruction by Saria to fire when they spotted archers or anything flying.

Each flank began to rush the enemy. The gorons and zoras pushing their enemies back instantly out of sheer power. The sounds of skulls being crushed could be heard throughout the canyon as goron battleaxes crushed their opponents. The zora spears could also be heard piecing the skulls of stalfos.

The human and gerudo flank was having trouble with pushing their stalfos back. They were taking down the armored stalfos though but not to the extent the zora and gorons were. The generals of the human portion were not giving up as they continued to fight viciously against the opponent. This did help the confidence of the humans and gerudos. There was the occasional scream when someone was killed however. Having the gerudo did help them however since the halberds easily sliced through the bone of the skeletal knights.

Link meanwhile took on the center flank and was taking down the enemies left and right. Cutting through the bone was easy with the master sword. He was able to parry most attempts but the hero did get his flesh cut a few times. He was the first to clear through the stalfos before he began helping the left flank to kill their remaining skeletal knights.

After about thirty minutes the stalfos were vanquished. Howls could be heard a moment later as arctic and forest wolves began to rush the Link's soldiers. Link standing his ground began to slash at the wolves as they got within an arms length.

Impa and her warriors had a much easier time with the wolves. But like the skeletal warriors an occasional scream could be heard as a wolf mauled someone. The gerudo were not having as easy of a time with their wolves. Nabooru ordered them to choke up on the halberds, which allowed the gerudo to slaughter the wolves with ease.

A group of kargaroks were flying into the canyon as the battle continued. The Kokiri were ready as each began to fire arrows at the birds. Some began to fall, before the adults fired another barrage of arrows at the hawks. What was left of the buzzards fell to the ground dead.

On the right flank there were some issues however. The slow axes and spears were leaving the gorons and zoras unprotected as they tried to thrust into or crush the swift wolves. The zora mages were holding their ground and helping those in need. A painful scream was heard as both Link and the human forces finished off their pests. Rushing to the aid of the rock eaters and water dwellers the blonde began to kill the wolves with swift slices until they all lay dead upon the sand.

The army needed rest and time to recover from the battle. While those that needed rest laid in the sand to get some rest Link and those in command gathered to discuss their options and whom they had lost in the battle.

Link was stunned when only five of those in leadership gathered with him. Impa and Talon looked drained. Darunia had a few fresh wounds. Princess Ruto also had a few wounds but was also coated in blue blood. "We've lost the running man, the lead carpenter and Ingo. Also about twenty men..." Talon muttered as he stared at the blood soaked sand. "We've lost King Zora as well…" Ruto whispered sadly as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Link nodded before frowning. Link took the zora princess into his arms hugging her tightly and letting her cry onto his shoulder. When she had finished, she smiled weakly. "I should get some rest." The four others nodded as the female zora walked away to join the other zoras.

"We should all get some rest." Nabooru mentioned as she looked at her exhausted friends. Link nodded as he headed to comfort the shadow sage and rancher. As evening fell, campfires could be seen along the desert floor as everyone ate dinner and used the fire as warmth since it was a frigid evening. Eventually the whole desert was silent as everyone began to regain the energy they needed.

The next morning would come to quickly however as the hero of time woke as the sun began to rise.

* * *

**Author Notes: Alright this is the first half of the war. The second half should be in the works shortly. I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. The Battle at the Spirit Temple

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own any of the characters used.**

* * *

As everyone began to wake with the rising sun, Link began to prepare himself for the future battle. He knew it was possible that more of his comrades could die. He just had to prepare mentally for any deaths and not let his rage get the better of him.

When the sun was about a quarter of the way into the sky; the camp was fully awake and prepared for the final battle with Ganondorf's forces. Each one knew that death was a possibility, but each soldier had a confident grin on his or her face.

The leaders of the hylian army had one more meeting before the march to the spirit temple. As they gathered, Ruto was the only one with a frown on her face. "Are you alright Ruto?" Talon asked to make sure the zora princess was not grieving. "I'm fine!" Ruto barked before shooting a glare at the rancher. It was obvious to the hero that she was still angry over her father's death.

Putting a hand on the shoulder of the water sage, Link gazed into her eyes. The royal nodded and smiled weakly realizing she was wrong to have snapped at Talon. "I'm sorry… You were only looking out for me." She said ashamed of how she had acted. "Take your anger out on the battlefield." Nabooru paused before continuing. "Just don't over exert yourself..." The zora smiled weakly before nodding.

"Well lets get moving." Impa said irritated from the bickering that had occurred. The protector of Hyrule smirked before nodding to the comment. It was time to get moving, and they would not be caught off guard by another march towards the spirit temple continued after the leaders had finished their meeting.

It was nearly noon before the temple could be seen on the horizon. The sun was beginning to torture the army as it glared at them. Its rays were blinding and everyone had begun to sweat profusely. The pace slowing as everyone began to drink from their canteens.

Ruto was walking aside her fiancée as the next attack on the army began. A single arrow sailed through the air and was aimed at Link. Noticing the projectile before it was too late, the zora princess stepped in the way of the arrow. The projectile hit Ruto in the chest, before she turned to face her fiancée. Blood began to ooze from the wound as she looked at the hero of time with wide eyes. The blue blood was also starting to ooze from her mouth as she spoke for the last time. "I love you Link." She said quietly before falling to the sand. Link blinked as he looked at the dead zora. He growled, his rage beginning to build inside him. The hero of time tried to cover up his rage that was building but it was too late.

Drawing the thunder hammer, the hero slammed it to the ground as fire dancers came at him. Their flames extinguishing immediately, as the angered hero of time drew the master sword and began to slice viciously at their cores and destroy them with ease.

As Link was dealing with the fire dancers, Saria and her skilled archers were taking out the enemy archers. When the kokiri began firing on the gerudo women; they became the target, as arrows began to fly in their direction. Backing up a few steps, they continued to take out enemy until one arrow struck Mido in the neck.

Falling to the ground, Mido put his hands to his neck as crimson blood began to cover the sand. Rushing to his side, Saria did all she could save her friend. Digging through her pockets, the forest sage found her handkerchief. Quickly, she tied it around his neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It was too late however as he passed away in her arms.

The earth began to shake as a pair of iron knuckles and a darknut walked onto the battlefield. The enraged blonde rushed one of the iron knuckles slashing at the weak points in their armor. As knuckle raised its axe in the air, the hero of time had to be dragged away by three of his comrades to avoid being killed.

"Calm down brother!" Darunia yelled at the young lad as Link tried to get his strong emotions in order. His feral cerulean eyes began to soften as he nodded to the fire sage. His friend was right, all the hero was doing was risking death. There was also the possiblity that the hylian arm would be defeated without him sane and under control. Taking a deep breath, the blonde felt better as he began to accept the death of the water sage.

Rushing the shell of armor he had attacked earlier, the blonde began to lunge and slash at the knuckle. While slashing, the hero of time sliced pieces of armor from its body. When it tried to crush the hero with its axe, Link rolled out of the way and attacked its feet with the master sword. After dodging the axe multiple times, the hero stood victorious as the armor crumbled to the sand.

As Link looked back at the group with a grin, Nabooru rolled her eyes. "We've still got another one to deal with." She said as the hero of time walked towards them. "Take the darknut, we'll deal with other knuckle." Link nodded as he grabbed his ball and chain.

Spinning the massive steel ball above his head, Link threw it at the darknut after it had gained enough momentum. The darknut was not going to be defeated that easily however, it caught the spiky ball and yanked on the chain. The hero had not anticipated this and was dragged to the feet of the armored being. Quickly, the hero somersaulted out of the way as the great sword of the darknut connected with the desert floor.

Standing, Link was forced to do a back flip as the sword of the dark knight again crashed into the sand. As the sword was being removed from the sand, Link used the opportunity to chop at weak points in the armor. As a piece of armor fell to the desert floor, Link was forced jump back as he was slashed at. Using the slow speed of the darknut to his advantage, Link was able to cut away another piece of gothic armor.

The darknut got its revenge a moment later as it swung its arm into the hero. Flying into the canyon wall, the hero got up and wiped some blood from his lips before rushing the dark knight. Jumping into the air the hero of time slashed at the plate body of the knight and watched as part of it fell to the ground.

With less armor the darknut was becoming quicker and more agile. The hero noted this as he lunged at the dark knight and missed. Link growled as he put his mirror shield up to avoid being struck by a deadly slash. Backing away, the hero regrouped before rolling toward the giant and slicing away some of the armor protecting the right leg. The darknut was too slow to turn with allowed the protector of Hyrule to slash away the giant's gauntlets, and the remaining armor that protected its legs. As the pieces hit the ground, the blonde stood and dodged the great sword of the giant as it hit the sand.

The darknut was beginning to run out of armor, Link noted as the creature began to walk toward him. The remaining pieces were the breastplate, the helm, its boots, its shield and the two shoulder guards. The helm seemed to be easiest piece to remove.

Backing away, the hero noticed a protruding rock. That would be his way to the helm. Running at the rock, Link jumped into the air as he reached the rock. Spinning through the air, he avoided the blade of the giant and slashed at the helm with the master sword. The massive helm fell to the sand as the blonde hit the ground.

Turning the hero of time saw something shocking!

* * *

**Author Notes: Alittle later than planned, but this chapter is done.**


	8. A Princess and her Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters involved.**

**Author Note: I'd just like to thank everyone that has read this fanfiction.**

* * *

Princess Zelda was the one in the armor! Link's eyes widened in shock when he saw her face. The hero of time was thankful that he had not hurt the princess.

Twirling the blade of evil's bane in his left hand, the hero thought of ways to remove the remaining armor without hurting her. He could blind her with a light arrow and quickly slice the remaining armor off her. He could also just be precise and skillfully remove the armor. The blonde thought the best way would likely be precise strokes of his blade.

Noticing the helm covering her face was gone, the princess glared at Link. What she did next scared the hero. She threw her round shield at the young man. Having to duck quickly, the hero fell on his back as the disk collided with the canyon wall before crashing to the ground.

The princess of Hyrule began to slash viciously at her hero only to have her great sword met by the master sword. Staring into her sapphire optics, the hero felt as if the dark spell on the princess was fading. Her gaze was not as fierce as she pushed Link back but continued to mindlessly slashed at the young man. Quickly, he rolled behind her slicing the breastplate and shoulder guards from her petite frame.

The possessed princess shot another glare at the hero of time before throwing the great sword into the sand. Drawing the rapier at her side, she rushed the hero her short sword aimed at his heart. As she came within a few paces of him, the hero was taken.

Seeing the bright white light again, the hero stood in the Temple of time once more. The three goddesses smiled warmly. "Oh hero of time… we have another gift for you. We grant you this tunic." Blinking, Link stared down to see himself in a glowing white tunic. "Go and defeat Ganondorf hero of time."

As he came back to the battlefield, Link noticed he was wearing the white tunic. As the rapier connected with the tunic, it shattered. Zelda was shocked that she had not killed the hero of time.

Backing away, the princess was stopped by the gauntlet-covered hand of the hero. Pulling her close to him, the blonde pressed his lips to hers. The royal blinked a few times before returning the kiss. "L-Link???" She questioned before taking a step back. The blonde nodded. A simple smile crossed her lips when he nodded.

Meanwhile, Darunia had finished dismantling the iron knuckle with his massive axe. As the iron armor crumbled onto the sand, the elder goron looked at the pair. "We can handle the rest brother. Go and defeat the tyrant." As they nodded, the fire sage went back to brawling with the latest wave of enemies.

Link grinned before grabbing Zelda's hand and running toward the entrance to the spirit temple. As they ran, the young man sliced at any enemy that got in their way. The enemies fell quickly to the blade of evil's bane.

As they ran inside, Link took out the map that he'd received when he had last entered the sacred temple. Looking at the temple map, he traced the path to where he knew the king of evil would be. Handing the map to Zelda, he traced the path they would have to go. The royal nodded before handing the map back to the young hero.

As they were about to go through the first door Zelda spoke. "Link, give me your bow and quiver of light arrows. I want to help you defeat Ganondorf." The hero of time nodded as he handed her his bow and the quiver of light arrows. "Thank you…" She said with a warm smile.

The path through the temple was quite simple. Passing through the first floor was quick as they ran past a razor trap and up a staircase. Walking through the door, the triforce bearers ran into the main room of the second floor. The gerudo goddess had been beheaded and its carved head lay on the floor. This did not surprise the pair; they knew Ganondorf wished for himself to be a god.

There were two staircases going up to the next floor. Link needed to look at the map again. Studying it, the hero looked at each of the two staircases and then back at the temple map. The closer staircase was the one that the hero and royal needed to climb.

The third floor of the desert temple was slightly different than Link remembered. It had been twisted slightly. The map was also incorrect when he looked at it. Instead of the staircase being on the left, it was on the right. Walking up the staircase, the hero of time saw a familiar maze. A pair of gerudo females guarded the path to the tyrant however. Zelda fired a light projectile into each of the women's eyes before they quickly crossed the maze and passed the blinded females.

The long hallway seemed darker as the hero and the royal slowly walked through it. The hallway was getting darker when they were about halfway through. As Link turned to look at Zelda, he felt a monster hand grab him. As he was being dragged toward the ceiling, Zelda drew a light arrow and fired it at the giant hand. The wallmaster released the hero of time as Zelda shot another light arrow at the creature. Falling to the ground, the creature shriveled up and died.

Link nodded in thanks and smiled warmly as they walked through the door to the king of evil.

* * *

**Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning on taking a break from this fanfiction however. I'll probably wait a few weeks before writing the Ganondorf battle. On a side note, I'm wondering if the regular readers would like me to expand this fanfiction past the Ganondorf battle. **


	9. The Final Duel

As the door opened, Link felt his heart pounding. Stepping through the door with Zelda, he stood in the face of evil.

Ganondorf sat in a throne as if he were a king. His hand was beneath his chin, as he stared at the pair. A sly smirk spread across his lips as his gaze was met by a glare from the hero. "So I did not kill you hero." He muttered. "Doesn't matter now. You both will die now." He continued before a chilling laugh escaped his lips. "You face the king of evil, kid!"

Ganondorf stood, drawing his long sword. His smirk did not vanish as the hero drew the blade of evil's bane. Zelda meanwhile had the hero's bow ready whenever an opportunity presented itself.

Link rushed his foe in an attempt to get the upper hand. This was a foolish attempt as the dark blade of Ganondorf met the master sword. Breaking their blades apart, Link dodged a fist from the king of evil before lunging at him. This attack was easily avoided but left the blonde pinned against the throne.

The tyrant used this to his advantage as he swung his long sword at the hero of time. Link was barely able to get away from the attack as he sidestepped. The dark blade connected with the throne causing what had been sliced to crumble.

Meanwhile, Zelda was trying to find the opportunity to fire a light arrow into the eyes of the tyrant. Thus far, there was no such opening. It was rather irritating, since she wanted to help Link defeat his nemesis.

Link had an opening, as Ganondorf recovered from the sting running through his blade. Swiftly, he stabbed the master sword into the side of the gerudo warrior. The tall gerudo glared at the young man. Again the king of evil slashed at Link only to have his blade met by the mirror shield of the hero.

Ganondorf growled before his huge boot met the mirror shield. Falling back a few feet, Link looked at the seriously dented shield. He glared at the king of evil before parrying the dark blade. The tyrant backed away and let a cruel laugh fill the room. "You cannot defeat a god! You foolish child." He muttered as he picked the hero up by the throat and squeezed.

That was Zelda's opportunity! Placing a light arrow on the bowstring, she fired it straight into the eyes of the tyrant. Blinded, Ganondorf was forced to release Link and fall through the wall that was behind him.

Gasping for breath, Link felt better when Zelda casted a healing spell on him. Getting to his feet, the hero of time grinned and nodded to the hylian princess. He still had to finish his fight with Ganondorf however. Looking at the giant hole, Link smirked and walked through it.

Ganondorf was standing on the other side of the room. The tyrant came at him, only to have his blade met by the blade of evil's bane. Link kicked his opponent back and began to slice at the king of evil. Link scored another hit, when his blade cut the thigh of tyrant's leg.

The hero grinned, as the gerudo warrior backed off before lunging at Link. Not being able to get out of the way in time, the hero felt the blade skip off his white tunic. A glare was sent his way as Ganondorf growled. "What magic is this?" He wondered as the young man grinned at him.

Narrowing his eyes, the tyrant clashed swords with Link. The sheer power of Ganondorf was too much for the blonde as he was kicked back. Falling to the ground, the young man did all he could to parry the onslaught of slashes from the king of evil. The dark king was sick of having his attacks deflected. Viciously he slammed his blade to the stucco floor. Link only managed to get out of the way of the sword.

Both men fell through to the next floor after the long sword had connected with the floor. Each man groaned as they attempted to stand. After a few moments, both men were on their feet and were attacking the other.

Zelda was on her way down to the second floor after she had heard them fall through the third level floor. As she ran into the room that the men were in, she saw intense combat. She was able to fire another arrow into Ganondorf's eyes however. The king of evil groaned in pain as he slashed the brickwork of the exterior temple wall.

The wall crumbled and Ganondorf fled onto the exterior platform. This increased the risk of death since they were still very high above the desert floor. It was a risk Link was willing to take. He had to take it.

Link also had to switch his sword arm. The lefty placed the master sword in his right hand before following Ganondorf out onto the ledge. The moment Link stepped onto the ledge he was attacked. He was barely able to get his blade up in time to deflect the dark king's sword.

The clash of blades could be heard throughout the canyon. As the hylian army had finished the remaining enemies their eyes focused on the pair dueling high above them. They began to cheer on their hero as they watched the duel between good and evil continue.

Steel continued to connect as the tried to maintain balance on the narrow ledge. Link was able to connect with another blow when he stabbed his blade into the arm of the tyrant. Backing off, Ganondorf growled as he stared into the azure eyes of the hero of time. Link followed and continued his assault on the king of evil.

Blades met as the ledge ended followed by a small platform. After a few paces, the two men had jumped onto the face of the spirit goddess Latching onto the stone, Link slashed at his enemy. His blade met by the dark blade of the gerudo warrior. The blonde growled as he climbed closer to Ganondorf. As he was doing so, the sword of the gerudo slashed at him.

Link was only able to avoid the attack by releasing his left hand from the stone face. The hero of time groaned as he hung clenching the carving with his right. As he clung for dear life, the hero of time felt himself slipping. The hero reached up and grabbed the rock only to hear a cruel laugh leave Ganondorf's lips. "You cannot beat me kid. You're took weak!"

This angered the hero, as he felt his triforce piece begin to flicker to life. He began to slash without mercy at Ganondorf. The dark blade of the gerudo warrior parried many of the attacks but two connected. Those two though minor were important to the hero. He'd connected with the calf and knee of the king of evil. Grimacing in pain, Ganondorf kicked at the blonde. "I won't let you defeat me kid!" He muttered.

Zelda meanwhile had been running trying to catch up with the battle. As she walked out onto the platform that the two duelers had fought on minutes earlier, she drew a light arrow and fired it into the orange eyes of Ganondorf. Blinded by the arrow, the dark king put his hands to his eyes. He wasn't going to let the hero finish him off which is when he kicked himself off the goddess and began his descent toward the desert floor.

Link was not going to let his nemesis die that easily however. That was when he felt the triforce of courage burst from his hand. Zelda's did as well as the two pieces surrounded the dark king. The triforce of power then left the hand of its evil master as two triforces encased the king of evil. Jumping off the stone, Link began to slash fiercely at Ganondorf. Each slice connecting and leaving the tyrant covered in crimson liquid. Link's slashes continued for a few moments more before he sliced once more. The final slice slashed across the abdomen and sent the king of evil into the canyon wall. As he hit the canyon wall, Ganondorf's neck snapped back. A thud was heard throughout the valley as the dead body of Ganondorf hit the sand.

Cheering their hero, they watched as he landed gracefully next to Zelda. A loud war cry escaped the lips of the hero of time as he raised the blade of evil's bane victoriously into the air. His hand wrapped around the waist of the princess as he gazed into her eyes before kissing her.

* * *

**Author Notes: Well this is the final battle. I hoped you enjoyed and this chapter was worth the week long wait.**


	10. Frailty

**Author Notes: Here is the next installment in A Fleeting Peace. Its been a long long time since I've updated this fic. I've been so uninspired its pathetic. I'm skipping three months since theres no point in boring you the audience. **

* * *

Three months have passed since the defeat of Ganondorf in the gerudo desert. Peace has been the normality each and everyday since. Instead of fear and depression, the citizens of Hyrule have happiness and the annual drinking holiday is today. Zelda and Link are also to be wed in a few months. Life seemed to be great especially for Link and his beautiful fiancée.

Lying in the royal chambers, the hero has his arms wrapped around the princess. She has her head buried in his chest as sunlight slowly shines through the elegant white curtains. Each awakens slightly, but neither wants to be the first to open their eyes and face the new day, this is the moment the want to linger.

The silence is broken when Zelda finally speaks. "Good morning…" She said softly, opening her eyes and staring at her love. As the silence breaks, Link slowly opens his azure orbs and meets the gaze of the blonde princess a simple smile on his lips. His hand scoops some blonde looks that had fallen away from her lovely face before pressing his lips to hers.

Yawning, the hero of time sits up in the bed drawing a slight glare from Zelda. Apparently she had wanted to stay in bed all day. It was already mid day and the hero had to train, something he hadn't done since Ganondorf's defeat. Throwing the sheets to the side, the hero of time shivered when his feet touched the cold marble floor. Standing, he walked into the bathroom.

A little time passed before the hero of time walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. What he saw surprised him; his love had her head hung low and was weeping. Blinking, the young man rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her. He wondered what was wrong; something was obviously eating at her.

"I… I… I'm pregnant Link." She whispered between her tears of sorrow.

This was obviously news to Link since they had not made love, or for that matter even fooled around. Hylians deemed such behavior as wrong for their hero and future king. Looking at his love in pure shock, he waited to hear how she'd gotten pregnant and why she hadn't told him earlier.

"I was raped by Ganondorf before you saved me… in the desert…" She continued as she cried hysterically. "I… I just couldn't tell you, I thought you'd be angry." Her face in her palms, before looking at him her eyes stained red from tears.

All he could do was hug her and support her for now. Although he wasn't fond of the idea of his fiancée pregnant with the spawn of Ganondorf, he needed to be there for her. He did have his doubts however and wasn't sure how to support her like she deserved to be. He was also somewhat angered by this news.

Sighing, he held the woman of his dreams in his arms. Her cries slowly ended with his soothing humming of zelda's lullaby. Wiping the tears of sorrow from her eyes, she smiled weakly at him and hugged him tightly.

"Lets get out to greet our citizens, it is the annual drinking holiday after all…" She said weakly, a bigger smile forming.

That seemed to have actually helped her, but Link still felt conflicted. The parties would be a good way to forget about the present predicament. He just smiled before kissing her gently. They'd persevere, they'd done it many times in the past, at least that's what he thought. This is what he thought about while Zelda got ready to leave the castle.

Party life was exactly what both of them needed. Although Zelda was not going to drink, Link drank like a drunken fool. Beer, the drink of the festivities was exactly what Link needed. The pair would laugh and giggle as they jogged through different stalls. Drunks were one of their main forms of entertainment. There were so many! Bards and their bad musical ballads were also a fond form of entertainment. Especially when some in the crowd shouted "You spoony bards!" Uproarious laugher followed.

As day turned to night, it also forced Link to cut back on his consumption. Zelda was actually starting to giggle at him and his drunken movements. She didn't know he was actually doing it for that precious giggle. He could hold his alcohol in unlike many other Hylians.

The night seemed to pass quickly. The annual dance was also one of the main draws for the Hylian community. The main highlight was when the 'happy' couple danced alone beneath the full moon to end the main ceremony. There would still be many drinking parties following.

"Link lets head back" Zelda protested as they finished their dance. Link's response was a playful stare. The princess just rolled her eyes knowing he wished to drink a bit more. "If you're not back soon… you won't be sleeping in the bed mister." She warned which quickly turned to a giggle.

As she turned away and headed toward the castle, the blonde went in the other direction towards one of the many ongoing parties. Sighing, the hero of time began to think again. Staring up at the full moon, he looked for advice. What was he to do? He felt betrayed slightly by Zelda being pregnant even though it wasn't her fault.

Putting a beer mug to his lips, he continued to think. He drank and looked towards the castle. Utter darkness was what he saw; it was if the goddesses themselves were placing a barrier between Zelda and himself. That was when he knew he needed to leave for a while. He needed space to think and if he was willing to deal with the spawn of his archenemy.

Placing the mug down, Link looked back once more and began to walk toward the castle gate. It would be a lonesome journey, but he planned to go where he'd grown up. Sighing, he exited Hyrule castle town and walked along the great plain of Hyrule. The night was cold and very dark as if trying to shun him for his cowardice.

Kokiri forest was still as it was when he'd left months earlier. Repairs had begun, but they were slow and he knew he'd be welcomed help. Slowly, he looked at his own charred home. It was still standing thankfully. Ascending the ladder, Link lit a lantern and sat on the remains of his bed knowing Zelda was likely crying. He didn't mean for her too, but he needed space in this moment of frailty.

Taking his ocarina from his sack, he gently put it to his lips. Slowly he began to play one of the many melodies he had learned. That melody was the Song of Healing. Blowing first few notes, he stopped and hung his head in regret…

Hours had passed since Zelda had left Link to have a few more drinks. She was beginning to worry. It wasn't like him to stay out into the early morning hours. She began to weep hoping she hadn't scared her hero away by announcing she was with child. Walking to her harp, the princess of Hyrule thought of a song she wished to play to rid her of these feelings and 'heal' her. She also began to play the Song of Healing. Stroking a few notes, she tried to hold back more tears before stopping as she cried hysterically.

A few moments passed, as Link thought of the harm he'd done to the woman he loved dearly. Clenching his eyes shut, he continued to play the haunting melody he hoped to mend his hurt soul.

Slowly, his love began to stroke the stringed instrument again. It was such a chilling song, but this is what she needed to remind her that he was with her. He'd taught it to her, she had hummed it after being beaten and raped by Ganondorf.

Slowly, the two songs that each played became one. They continued to play the song that had so much meaning for both of them. That was their connection in this time of separation and together their songs of healing came to an end together…

* * *

**Author Notes: I'm going to try and update on a more regular basis, we'll see though. **


	11. A Night of Terror

Thunder…Lightening…Those were the sounds that turbulent evening as Link tried to sleep in his scorched tree home. Shivering, a slumbering Link tosses and turns in his makeshift bed. Unaware of the elements of nature are adding to his torture, the hero of time shuts his eyes tightly.

Nightmares… that's what are in Link's troubled thoughts. He has no way to fight it. All he can do is try and wake up. The goddesses don't seem to want this however. No matter what he does, the nightmare continues. Is this prophecy? Is this destiny? Only time will tell…

Cerulean optics shoot open, the hero bolts upright as he awakens in a cold sweat.

"Zelda… Hyrule…" He mutters quietly to himself.

Lightening cracks again outside of what remains of his home. The chill being sent down his spine slowly disappearing.. Slowly the swordsman begins to contemplate what his terrors mean.. Shutting his eyes he begins to remember his horror…

_The bell tolls thrice… The screams of a female… Chained to the floor like an animal... A sweaty gerudo pumping in and out of her… She begs for mercy, whimpering begging for her hero to save her… A sick smile on the king of evil's lips… He's beating her… Showing no remorse… His juices explode into her… Ganondorf grins evilly, looking directly towards Link as if he knows he's being watched… Removing his member, he pulls up his trousers and takes a seat on his throne…_

The thoughts of the beginning of the terror send chills down the spin of the hero again. The blonde can do nothing, he's powerless to help the woman he loves. Its as if he's a caged animal trying to break loose to the delight of the master holding a raw steak a few feet away. All he can do is bite his lip and watch his woman being violated…

_Fire… Screams… Blood red sky… No life, only blood soaked plains… a line of peasants marched onto Hyrule field… Ganondorf… a gerudo female with blue eyes… a man on his knees… a female being restrained… Beheaded… his head rolls…_

The rest the hero didn't want to remember, but he knew he would… It was his head that was rolling on the ground. Beheaded in front of what remained of his resistance. Zelda balling as she watched her lover, her companion, and her hero beheaded. His adopted daughter Eclipse stood beside her father… A twisted grin on her lips as she watched the hero of time murdered. That was all.. It was if he were truly there, forced on his knees and shown no mercy… Only to awaken in a cold sweat…

All the swordsman could do was wipe away his cold sweat and try to sleep the remainder of the evening until morning. He hoped the night of terror had ended and it would.

Sunlight came quicker than expected. Cutting through the makeshift roof, the blonde squinted and looked around. The damage didn't seem to be as horrid as he'd expected. The young man wasn't surprised to be hearing the sounds of hammers and saws throughout the woodland region however.

Rubbing his eyes, the hero stood and stretched. Grabbing his tunic trousers, the hero swiftly slipped them on before stepping out into the morning sunlight. The sun glistened off his sculpted body as he climbed down the ladder. Blinking, he looked for Saria needing work to do, as he wanted to help while he debated his situation.

Not finding her, he grabbed a hammer and saw. He was going to cut the lengths needed to rebuild burnt homes. The blonde made sure that each plank cut was done with superior quality as he felt a need to help those that had taken him in years ago.

"Link! What are you doing here?" A melodious voice squeaked before the green haired female ran and gave him a hug.

The hug didn't last to long, Saria saw the trouble in his eyes. She wasn't surprised when he refused to answer. His azure optics just staring at the ground.

"Link? What's wrong?" A hand took his cheek and made him look her right in the eyes.

The hero of time didn't dare respond. If he had Saria would respond by telling him to return to his bride to be. He still needed time to debate his dreams and to debate what he would do.

His eyes however did not give the same story. Link's oldest friend knew right away what the problem was. "She's pregnant isn't she?" She said softly so only he would hear. He nodded. "Not yours?" Again a simple nod. Saria covered her mouth to stop a yelp from escaping. "You know you need to go back right?" Link's facial features contorted in pain, but he nodded again. "Go home Link" She responded in a motherly tone.

The hero of time sighed. His friend was right… Zelda likely needed him by her side through this rough time. The swordsman tried to smile before again nodding. He would head back to Hyrule Castle. It would be nightfall before he got back however. How would he explain his recent actions to his lover and more importantly Impa…

Gathering his equipment, the blonde saddled up Epona. Throwing his leg over the saddle, he mounted his trusted steed. Looking back, he waved to Saria. She waved back, beckoning him home with a point of the finger in the direction he had to go. Rolling his eyes, the hero left Kokiri, looking in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

* * *

**Author Notes: Well after another long drought without an update, I hoped you enjoyed. Do not fear another long drought though, I've already started Chapter 12, so probably a week or two.**


End file.
